


À bas la tradition

by LucanaelDelSayan



Series: L'avènement d'une nouvelle ère [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Insults, M/M, Multi, Romance, Yule Ball
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucanaelDelSayan/pseuds/LucanaelDelSayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petit aperçu des jumeaux et d'Haria lors du bal du Tournoi des Trois champions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	À bas la tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Je continue dans ma veine en postant ce morceau issu de mes notes pour L'avènement d'une nouvelle ère. Il me semble que j'avais prévu de le remanier complétement pour mieux cadrer avec le développement de mes personnages. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas noté les modifications que j'y aurais apportées et je ne peux vous les offrir. Globalement, je suis très peu satisfait de ce morceau. Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Harry et Ron jouaient à la bataille explosive dans la salle commune. Harry soupira en posant une carte :

« -Il faut vraiment qu’on trouve des filles pour nous accompagner au bal.

-Oh pauvres petits, ils n’ont pas de cavalières. » Se moqua l’un des jumeaux qui étaient en train d’affronter Haria.

« -Quand tu penses que ce sont des fiers et courageux Gryffondors qui ont affronté un troll en première année… » Reprit l’autre jumeau.

« -Qui sont allés dans la Forêt Interdite plusieurs fois…

-Oh ça va, hein ! » Grogna Ron. « Parce que vous, vous avez trouvé des cavalières ? »

Un hurlement de joie retentit dans toute la salle commune. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Haria qui effectuait une petite danse de victoire. Elle venait de battre successivement Fred et George pour la première fois. Ceux-ci échangèrent un regard, se sourirent et interrompirent leur amie.

« -Bien, donc tu peux nous donner un gage chacun…

-et comme il nous reste aussi deux gages à te donner…

-On va commencer par les nôtres…

-Pour que tu puisses ajuster tes gages par rapport. »

Elle s’assit, méfiante tout à coup et leur fit signe de continuer. Tout le monde retenait son souffle, prévoyant quelque chose d’énorme de la parts des jumeaux et une vengeance terrible d’Haria. Georges commença :

« -On veut que tu sois notre cavalière pour le bal de Noël et notre cavalière exclusive, ce qui veut dire que tu ne danseras qu’avec nous.»

Fred enchaîna :

« -Donc tu porteras une robe. »

Les Gryffondors étaient estomaqués par le culot des jumeaux. Faire porter une robe à une fille qui refusait déjà de porter celle de l’uniforme, la faire danser lors qu’elle avait bien dit qu’elle détestait ça et exiger qu’elle ait deux cavaliers alors que c’était contraire à toutes les règles de bienséance. Hermione le signala, d’ailleurs :

« -Elle ne peut pas être votre cavalière à tous les deux. La tradition veut qu’on ait qu’un seul cavalier et le professeur Mc Gonagall nous a rappelés qu’il fallait bien se conduire puisque nous devons faire bonne impression aux deux autres grandes écoles d’Europe. » Elle avait terminée sa phrase dans les aigus, horrifiée par ce que voulaient faire les deux catastrophes de Poudlard.

Fred haussa les épaules, dédaigneux devant ces paroles :

« -On s’en fout de la tradition…

-C’est une fête donc on va s’amuser. »

Haria eut un sourire machiavélique :

« -Bien, puisqu’il s’agit de tordre le cou aux traditions, vous vous habillerez selon mon idée. Ne vous inquiétez pas ce sera décent. »

Elle se leva et sortit, annonçant qu’elle allait voir Yuki pour lui demander de concevoir les costumes.

« -Georges, tu crois pas que c’est un peu risqué ?

-Bien sûr, sinon ce serait pas marrant !

-C’est vrai. »

**\------------------------------**

 

Le soir du bal arriva. Les élèves étaient entrés dans la Grande Salle depuis environ une heure et Harry était soulagé de ne pas avoir fait de faux pas pendant qu’il dansait avec Parvati. Ils se reposaient tous les deux, assis sur le côté et contemplaient Fleur qui utilisait tout son charme pour attirer les regards sur elle. Elle prenait visiblement beaucoup de plaisir à être **la** star de la soirée, estimant que c’était sa juste place.

Un remue-ménage du côté de la porte de la Grande Salle attira l’attention d’Harry, de nombreux élèves paraissaient stupéfaits voire choqués pour certains. Ils chuchotaient à qui mieux mieux tout en fixant la porte. Harry n’arrivait pas à apercevoir ce qui pouvait causer ces réactions, imitant le flot des élèves il se rapprocha pour comprendre. Fleur interrompit son numéro de charme, voyant s’éloigner son fan-club et se dirigea elle aussi vers la cause de ce dérangement, pestant contre l’évènement qui lui gâchait sa soirée.

Soudain la foule massée contre les portes s’écarta, forant une haie d’honneur où s’avançait une sublime créature à la chevelure rouge dansant comme des flammes sur sa tête, animée par un vent magique. Le haut de son visage était camouflé par un masque en soie noire s’arrêtant au dessus de lèvres plissées en un sourire de prédateur. La gorge dévoilait une peau halée par le plein air, lisse et sans imperfections. Le haut de ses épaules était légèrement dénudé et retenait par on ne sait quel miracle la robe noire moulant la poitrine de la belle inconnue et serrant sa taille fine. Les bras ne portaient aucun ornement mis à part des mitaines noires remontant jusqu’à mi-bras ; le bas de sa robe était fendu jusqu’à mi-cuisse du côté droit dévoilant un poignard plaqué par une bande de tissu noir sur la jambe musclée. La cheville était enserrée par une botte en fin cuir noir ne reflétant aucune lumière. La belle inconnue se déplaçait de manière féline et tout son être irradiait une aura de séduction et de danger maintenant les mâles de l’assistance en admiration mais leur défendant de s’approcher.

De chaque côté de la jeune fille se trouvait un jeune homme à la chevelure de feu, portant un masque argenté muni de deux fentes où brillait un iris saphir. Chacun d’eux était vêtu d’une tunique bleue outremer aux bordures dorées, en dessous de laquelle il portait un haut à manches longues indigo, d’un pantalon bleu lavande aux motifs d’arbres dorés et de chaussures bleues marines dont les bouts remontaient en boucle.

Les Bizar Sister entamèrent une nouvelle chanson entraînante et Haria se mit à danser en rythme. Les jumeaux lui tournaient autour essayant de capter son attention. La danse ressemblait à une tentative de séduction de la part des deux jeunes hommes, tentative qu’Haria repoussait, frustrant les spectateurs. Pourtant peu à peu elle les laissait approcher, l’effleurer puis elle s’échappait quand ils croyaient la saisir. La chanson finit en apothéose et Haria était dans les bras de Fred, lui tournant le dos et appuyant sa tête sur l’épaule de Georges.

Fleur fulminait, cette petite peste attifée comme une catin avait osé lui voler la vedette. En plus, elle violait les bonnes mœurs en venant avec deux cavaliers. _Parlons-en de ses cavaliers, ils étaient habillés comme des Moldus, pitoyable._ Quand elle vit que leur pose finale ( _saugrenue_ ) était applaudie par toute l’assemblée, elle explosa et se rua vers le trio. Celui-ci se dirigeait en direction du buffet en bavardant tranquillement alors que le bal reprenait son cours normal.

Fleur s’arrêta devant le trio et déversa son fiel :

« -Ta conduite prouve bien que les rumeurs à ton sujet sont justes, tu es vraiment la fille d’une CATIN ! » Elle avait hurlé le dernier mot pour être sûr que toute la salle l’entende.

Fred empêcha Haria de trucider Fleur et lui chuchotant à l’oreille tout en faisant des cercles dans son dos, l’exhorta au calme. George se plantant devant la Vélane l’examina avec dédain et déclara calmement :

« -Quel conduite exemplaire, digne d’une représentante de la France ! » on sentait toute l’ironie des propos et la plupart approuvait. « Vois-tu, ce n’est pas en créant un scandale avec des mots insultants et en montrant à tous une attitude de fille jalouse et mesquine que tu vas valoriser ton école. »

Sur ces paroles il la laissa blême de rage et rejoignit son frère qui avait réussi à dissuader Haria de torturer le plus douloureusement possible la française.


End file.
